What is this?
by Raelyn33
Summary: AU/PWP. S/N Is this a one night stand, or something more. Yaoi, mature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto characters.

A/N: In keeping with this site's regulations, this story has been edited. To view the un-abridged version, please visit my profile and follow the link.

XxXxXxXxXxX

With a ding, the elevator doors closed surrounding the two young men with reflective metal and upholstery. Before the elevator even began its ascension to one of the top floors of the high class hotel, the two found themselves panting and moaning, tongues wrestling for dominance.

The pale fingers of one hand twined with sunshine hair as another reached beneath a soft blue business shirt to trail along silky skin, quickly becoming addicted, the owner of these hands trailed kisses along a strong jaw to nip at the pulse point on the tan neck before him.

Not to be outdone, tan hands began their own exploration of the handsome man in front of him. Nips and licks of mouth and throat accompanied the roaming of creamy skin by the hands after un-tucking the burgundy button down shirt from the pressed black pants worn by the normally stoic man that was nearly lost to the heady feelings induced by the impromptu make-out session.

As hands found their way to the top of a pair of pants, the blond broke away enough to pant out "What…ahh.. floor are you..mmhn..on?"

"17th" was the breathless reply, and before he could again fill the space between them, his attention was directed to the display showing their escalating progress. Cooling his ardor a bit, but still wanting to go back to tasting the tangy bronzed flesh he had just discovered, he bent his head to nibble on an exposed earlobe as he felt his current partner's fingers twine in his glossy black hair.

As he felt the elevator slow, before stopping at his floor, he nuzzled the beautiful throat that was quickly showing marks of their activities. "What was your name again?"

He felt more than heard the chuckle. "Do you really care?"

'_Not really' _he thought as the doors opened. Pulling the other after him with a hand to his wrist, he made his way to his suite and quickly opened the door, allowing his guest to precede him into the room. Apparently familiar with the setup of the room, the blond had no trouble making his way past the sofa and to a lamp on the far side. Turning it on, his host swiftly noticed that the softer light created a better ambience than if they had just flipped the switch of the main light at the door. He nodded his head in approval and they took a moment to take in the other.

The soft light of a hotel room made a much different impression than the smoky lighting of the hotel bar.

Sapphire eyes sparkling in amusement, the blond began removing his jacket. Somehow, the simple action reeked of sensuality. "Do you have condoms?" His mirth grew as he saw the comprehension slowly grow within the lust filled gaze in those onyx eyes opposite him.

"Umm…yeah." '_Somewhere'_ mentally cursing, he tried to figure where they would be. Probably at the bottom of his suit case, packed more as an 'in case' than from any expectation. He certainly hadn't thought he would be getting lucky on this trip.

"Well, you go ahead and get them; I'm going to the bathroom." As he passed by the slightly taller, and much paler male, he planted a quick kiss on those smooth lips. With a wink he left him with "See you in the bedroom."

Wow. His heart-rate had climbed drastically with that one action.

Heaving a sigh, and mentally taking a cold shower, he went to the bedroom. Making a mad dash for his suitcase in the closet, he searched through its many compartments until he finally found an un-opened box of condoms and tossed them onto the bed. With that out of the way, he relaxed and removed his shoes and socks, his jacket was thrown over a nearby chair. As he was loosening his tie he turned his head to the doorway and the man nearly stumbled at the mouthwatering sight.

A blond sex god had decided to join him. Gone was the jacket, shoes and socks. The dress shirt was unbuttoned exposing the smooth expanse of sun-kissed flesh on the toned chest. An enormous grin accompanied sparkling eyes as he sauntered into the room and placed some objects on the nightstand beside the bed.

The raven couldn't believe it; the blond practically oozed seduction. '_Maybe he does this for a living?' _

Not wanting to continue that line of thinking he spun the other around and attacked his lips with a brutal need. Humor was quickly replaced with lust and his shirt was practically ripped from his body by the sex god himself. A black tie was left to lie on a pale, but muscled chest as those tanned hands made quick work of button and zipper on the pants that were becoming much too tight.

Once the pants were loosened, midnight and azure clashed as the raven was dragged forward by his tie for another pleasure filled kiss. They both recognized the duel for dominance that was occurring and neither felt like giving in without a fight. He brought his hands to his partner's shoulders and proceeded to slide the shirt down bronzed shoulders till it fell to the floor as their motions became more passionate.

Fingernails lightly scored down the newly exposed back before pale hands found and cupped what can only be described as a delicious ass before forcefully grinding their clothed erections together.

With a gasp, the kiss was released and eyes locked. What was said in that gaze, neither could say, but an understanding was made.

Stepping back, the blond made quick work of removing his pants, leaving him in a pair of rather startling orange cotton boxers. Blinking rapidly at the blinding underwear, the raven could not help a chuckle from escaping him.

And the foxy grin returned full force. Turning his head, he saw the condoms lying on the bed and retrieved the box. Nodding his head in approval, he noted that they were not lubricated. As he removed a foil package from the box, he saw that another pair of pants and joined his on the floor. He quickly prevented his partner from doing the same with his own silky navy boxers.

Before he could be questioned, he dropped to his knees so he was facing the boxer clad erection which was already giving off the unmistakable scent of an aroused male. He brought his hand to lightly fondle and grasp the bulge, noting the size and shape currently hidden from his eyes, but not his fingers. His heavy lidded gaze took in the man in standing before him and his lips quirked at the lust swimming in those onyx eyes observing his every move.

Without breaking eye contact, with his teeth, he ripped open the package while still massaging that hidden erection with his other hand. He popped the condom into his mouth with such enthusiasm, as if it was candy.

Obsidian eyes widened in curiosity at the action, but there was no time to inquire as, with a wink, the blond turned his attention to lowering the silk boxers restraining his erection, which bounced forth from its confines. Knowing he certainly had nothing to be ashamed of, he watched the kneeling man as his penis stood proudly, angling towards that tempting mouth before it.

Excited cerulean looked up and with another wink, a condom covered tongue peeked out to make a gentle swipe over the head before the mouth engulfed him. Before he knew what had happened, half of his cock had been surrounded by the condom while that fabulous mouth worked him with sucks and licks. A strong hand worked the condom the rest of the way while massaging the base of his penis while the head continued being worked by that warm cavern.

He threw back his head with a gasp as the second hand began messaging his sac and fondling his balls. It was exquisite. He twined his fingers in golden locks and began rocking his hips forward into that wonderful mouth that did not deny him. Dark eyes rolled back; it couldn't really feel this good. _Could it? _ He had never been a fan of blow jobs through a condom, but this man was amazing, the sensitivity he felt from that tongue and those hands was incredible.

All too soon, he felt his fingers tighten in flaxen hair and pulled away before he came. He was nearly undone by the saliva covered bruised lips still open for him, welcoming. However, he would remain calm. He had his pride after all.

"As nice as that was, I didn't bring you up here just to suck me off." He didn't mean to come off quite that cold, but he wasn't comfortable showing just how out of control he was feeling.

Astoundingly, the blond just laughed good naturedly and stood back up. With a saucy smirk, he turned his back and pulled down his boxers. While kicking them off, he went to the nightstand and retrieved what he had brought from the bathroom; a hand towel and a bottle of complimentary lotion. The latter he tossed to the raven and then he spread the former on the bed.

Crawling onto the large bed, he placed his hands against the wall with his knees spread at the edge of the towel, this action placed his ass out and ready, land to be conquered.

When nothing occurred, he looked over his shoulder at the dumbstruck raven and had to hold in a laugh. Instead, he wiggled his rear and quirked an eyebrow. The challenge made.

'_Oh hell no.' _As blown away as he had been by the erotic exhibit of this beautiful man just putting himself on offer like that, there was no way that sexy male was getting away with challenging him like that. He smirked. Oh yes, there would be screams.

After pouring a generous amount of lotion on his hand, he coated his latex covered erection, not missing the hungry stare his actions had earned. "How much prep are you going to need?"

"None."

In response to his obvious disbelief, the younger male elaborated, "I prepared myself in the bathroom." Settling himself on the bed behind that delectable body, his breath hitched at the mental images that generated. Not missing a beat, the blond continued. "Yeah, I was kind of anxious, fantasizing about you, imagining it was your fingers inside me while you were stroking my cock." Hands came up to palm that taut velvety ass, fondling the cheeks together and apart, revealing the treasure to be had between them. Moans erupted from those lips as the words continued. "I almost didn't come out, it was so hot, thinking about you taking me hard. It's too bad, you probably won't be able to compare to my expectations." That earned him a sharp pinch before the hands settled close to his hips, keeping him spread.

Those onyx eyes rose from that inviting puckered hole to look over a bronze shoulder and into luminous orbs filled with lust and delight. That didn't stop the dare from coming though. "Do you think you can do better than my fantasy, gorgeous?"

"Hn."

Once their world stopped spinning, they pulled apart, one wincing at the withdrawal from his body, the other grimacing at the soiled condom he removed and tossed in the conveniently located trash bin near the bed.

Again bracing himself with a hand to the wall, the blond used the towel to wipe off the traces of cum left on him, then turned to offer the clean side to the raven. With a grunt of thanks, the wiped off himself off and tossed the dirty towel to the floor before collapsing to his side on the bed.

The blond followed after, landing face down on the duvet, then turning his head to face his bed partner with a very satisfied look on his face.

Both breathing deeply, they took the opportunity to explore each other with their eyes again, neither finding fault with what they saw.

However, soon tension started to build when neither had said anything. Quickly becoming uncomfortable with the atmosphere, the blond smiled shyly before leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the others lips.

"Thanks."

And then he sat up and prepared to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

So, it was a long wait, but I finally got this chapter completed and to you. Sorry for the delay.

Thank you all for reviewing and giving me the inspiration needed to continue this small, mostly PWP, story.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto characters.

--Let the smut, err…story continue!--

Naruto had barely made a move to stand and retrieve his boxers when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back onto the bed. Finding himself on his back with that gorgeous dark haired male leaning over him, it took all his self control not to yelp.

"Where do you think you're going?" A shiver made its way down his spine as the question was practically _purred _at him. He wasn't sure if it was possible for the man to look anymore self assured.

Deciding to play the game, Naruto looked up from behind golden lashes and let his own blue eyes express complete innocence. "Was there something else you wanted?"

He watched as those onyx eyes scanned around, as though looking for inspiration. His eyebrow rose when they stopped on something to the side of the bed and a smirk made its way to those sexy lips. Inwardly drooling, he waited patiently to see where this was going to go.

"There's still two condoms left." Without waiting for a reply, the man leaned down and proceeded to nibble from the underside of a honey-colored jaw along the column of his neck.

"Hmm, are you not- ahh!- tired yet?" Azure started to roll when teeth put slight pressure on his carotid artery. A soft sweep of a tongue soothed the area before the man raised his head to resume eye contact.

"Did I satisfy your expectations?" The smirk had yet to leave those lips.

"Oh, you did alright." Naruto knew his smile was playful. He was having fun with this man. He let his fingers trail down the creamy chest, then playing with the tie still loose around the man's neck. Such a gorgeous person.

"Well, now it's your turn to fulfill my fantasy. Or…" and the smirk got downright smug,"are you too easily exhausted?"

'_Oh, now that is just not nice. Bastard.' _Bronzed and somewhat roughened fingers continued their trek south until they threaded through sable curls and then lightly grasped the lovely penis he had had the pleasure of feeling most intimately not long ago. Never breaking eye contact, he maintained a soft grip, but did not move his hand further. "You're barely half-hard, so don't go asking if I'm the one exhausted."

It was rather difficult to shrug in his position above the blond man, but the impression was still the same as he removed the tie and tossed it over the side of the bed.

"We have time, there's no reason to be in a hurry."

"Says you. You can just roll over and go to sleep when we're done. I have to go home, shower, and then be at work tomorrow morning." His hand had not moved.

"Responsibilities should never get in the way of good sex."

Naruto had to laugh at that. He couldn't imagine that the austere looking man above him regularly lived by that philosophy. Black brows furrowed when it seemed a thought had come to him. "Unless you have someone you need to go home to."

Serenely, the sunshine blond just shook his head. "No, I have nobody waiting for me at home. What about you?"

The raven hair swished as he shook his head as well, indicating that he was also single.

Nibbling his lower lip in thought, Naruto made a decision. Removing his hand from its hold on the slowly filling flesh, he pushed the man off him. Before he could receive a protest for his actions, he turned to his side facing his bed partner and made himself comfortable. At the look of confusion he received, he gave a cheeky grin.

"I guess I have a little while longer I can stay."

Now it was his turn to purr as a pale hand came over to stroke up his side, the action soft. This was a complete turn around from the passionate behavior they were exhibiting earlier that evening.

"So, gorgeous, you here on business or pleasure?" It didn't take much thought to figure out this dark haired man wasn't a local. He was staying in a hotel with luggage by the closet. Yeah, not much thought required.

"Well, right now, I'd have to say pleasure."

The stroking hand lightly employed nails to tickle along ribs causing the golden man to twitch with barely suppressed chuckles. They both smiled as the blond arched his back like a well-stroked cat.

"What about you, what were you doing in the hotel bar?"

"You have to stop tickling me if you want me to talk. Ah, thanks. Nothing much, I had just gotten off from a busy day at work and wanted to unwind a bit before going home. Certainly didn't expect to get lucky tonight." Naruto scooted closer to the creamy body in front of him and allowed their legs to tangle together.

"How fortuitous."

"Isn't it just?"

They stared into each other, just enjoying the other's presence. The atmosphere was very comfortable and Naruto had to remind himself not to get attached. _'This guy is not going to be staying.'_

"I'm glad you decided to stop by instead of just going home." The blond couldn't stop the flutter he felt from hearing that. _'Oh well, I guess I better get my fun while I can.'_

Eyes twinkling with mirth, Naruto rolled himself partially on top of the other man and brought there lips together. With a flick of his tongue, the floodgates opened, and they were both lost in a wave of lust. Hands roamed and tongues tasted, fingers groped and teeth nibbled, and the moans just kept getting louder.

Rolling them over again, the raven secured himself on top and nestled between tanned legs. He took several deep breaths then said, "My name is Sasuke." Golden brows furrowed in confusion wondering what that had to do with anything. "That's my name and I want to hear you screaming it later."

"We'll see about that." The blond chuckled going in to kiss Sasuke again, but he was avoided.

"What's your name?"

Naruto growled, "Earn it." He immediately attacked Sasuke's neck while grinding up and rubbing their renewed erections together.

The growl and challenge went straight to Sasuke's groin and he was more than happy to accept. He quickly brought his hand between them and fisted the other man hard and fast, no longer in the mood to be gentle.

With what remained of his mind from the assault on his senses, Naruto reached to the side for the box of condoms then bounced them on the raven head not far from his own. With a growl of his own, Sasuke grabbed the offending box tapping away on his skull and pulled himself to his knees while glaring at the impishly grinning young man still spread beneath him.

"As nice as that hand job was, that's not what I stayed for." Naruto's words were in obvious mockery of what Sasuke had told him not even an hour earlier. The blond was happy to see that the raven appeared amused as well as he pulled a wrapped condom from the package and removed the foil.

While Sasuke was 'suiting up', Naruto again reached to the bedside table and grabbed the lotion. Slathering a generous amount on his hands, he sat up and lubricated the condom covered erection in preparation for their next round. Looking up into the chips of obsidian the other man called eyes, he asked huskily, "How do you want me?"

"Lie back. This time, I want to see all of you."

--

It was several minutes before they pulled away from each other. From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke remove the condom and dispose of it as he had the first. He watched the dark haired man sit up on the edge of the bed with is back to him, his breathing returning to normal.

"Did I earn it?" When silence was all he received as a response, the raven turned his head slightly to regard the panting blond on his bed. "Your name, have I earned it?"

Naruto was still processing what had just happened. All sex requires some element of trust, but the need to protect himself is still there, especially with strangers. That's why he made sure condoms would be used; Sasuke seemed nice enough, but you never know and better to be safe than sorry. However, what had happened between them wasn't just random sex; it had been intense and personal. The amount of trust he had just given this man he didn't even know scared him; he knew he could have stopped it at any time and chose not to. He didn't know why and he felt stupid for it.

Looking at Sasuke, he couldn't regret it, but now he was confused. He needed out of there.

As if Sasuke could read his thoughts he said, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to."

Naruto watched him and was amazed how vulnerable the sex god looked right then, as though he was truly upset that he might have done wrong. However, he still needed some time by himself. Getting up and gathering his clothes, he headed to the bathroom, "Do you mind if I use your shower?" When he heard no protest, he closed the door behind him.

Alone in the shower, he washed off the sweat and his semen while his thoughts reviewed what had happened over the last few hours. From meeting the man downstairs and hitting it off with him, though they were both tipsy, he remembered thoroughly enjoying their conversation. His brows furrowed as he realized he didn't know who had suggested they come up to the suite. He had never done something like this before and he wasn't even sure why it had happened. They hadn't even been completely drunk.

Thinking about his choices, he acknowledged that he liked Sasuke. A lot. But he didn't believe in relationships starting from one night stands. And besides that, Sasuke was going to be leaving soon, so what could they do about that? Did Sasuke even want anything more than this one night? '_Is that why he wants my name?'_

After he finished cleaning off, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Once he was dressed, he headed back to the bedroom to face the man who, with a look, made Naruto _eager_ to bend over and be taken. He made a decision that if they did ever have sex again, he was going to top and prove just how much he can make the other man crave him.

Walking into the bedroom he almost laughed. After all his internal conflict and apprehension over facing the man, Sasuke had fallen asleep. Drifting closer, Naruto saw small worry lines between the dark brows. He felt an urge to soothe those wrinkles, but did not want to wake the man up. His decision on how to proceed was easier with the beautiful raven asleep.

A few minutes later, Naruto left the hotel suite, the door closing firmly behind him.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open; onyx traveled the room while his mind determined what it was that had awoken him.

_Ring…_

Groaning, he rolled his body over enough to reach the phone that was persistently dragging him to consciousness no matter how much he struggled. Blessedly released from the constant ringing, he brought the handset to his ear and grunted.

"What?"

"Mr. Uchiha, this is your requested wake-up call. It is now 9:00 in the morning…" Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he vaguely listened to the hotel employee. "…as requested, we shall have a car ready to take you to the airport in two hours when you check out. Please be sure to…" His attention was caught by a piece of paper that had been set on the table near the phone, picking it up, he read a telephone number with a name beneath it. "Is there anything further I can assist you with, Mr. Uchiha?"

"_Naruto Uzumaki."_

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: So, I had been tempted to end this chapter with Naruto walking out of the room, but I figured I'd be nice and leave it here. So, I could possibly end the story here, or give it another chapter. What do you all think?

Public Service Announcement: Sex play, including bondage and breathing limitation, can be dangerous. Prior research, discussion, and trust should all be accomplished before engaging in such activities.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing and giving me the inspiration needed to conclude this story.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto characters.

--Previously--

_Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open; onyx traveled the room while his mind determined what it was that had awoken him. _

_Ring…_

_Groaning, he rolled his body over enough to reach the phone that was persistently dragging him to consciousness no matter how much he struggled. Blessedly released from the constant ringing, he brought the handset to his ear and grunted._

"_What?"_

"_Mr. Uchiha, this is your requested wake-up call. It is now 9:00 in the morning…" Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he vaguely listened to the hotel employee. "…as requested, we shall have a car ready to take you to the airport in two hours when you check out. Please be sure to…" His attention was caught by a piece of paper that had been set on the table near the phone, picking it up, he read a telephone number with a name beneath it. "Is there anything further I can assist you with Mr. Uchiha?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki."_

--And now the conclusion…maybe--

"I'm sorry, sir, Mr. Uzumaki is not currently available. Do you wish me to leave a message for him?"

Sasuke nearly dropped the phone when he heard the lady on the other end answer him. He hadn't even realized he had spoken the name aloud until the hotel receptionist responded. '_Wait a minute!'_

"What did you just say?"

"I said that Mr. Uzumaki is not currently available. He is assisting another guest at the moment. If you wish, I can have him call you back when he is through."

"Naruto Uzumaki works here?" Sasuke wanted to smack himself. He was an Uchiha, he should have better control over himself than allowing that much emotion into his voice when speaking to a stranger. He was surprised by just how much excitement he felt at the prospect of seeing that blond man from last night, Naruto.

The silence on the other end spoke volumes for the amount of confusion the receptionist must have been feeling. "Um, yes, sir." She spoke slowly and clearly, not sure what to do in this situation. "He is the Assistant Manager for the hotel."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Sasuke barely gave any attention to what he was saying, his thoughts on shades of gold and a particularly lovely blue.

"Do you wish me to give him a message, sir?"

"Yes, please have him come up to my room as soon as possible, there is something I wish to discuss before I check out."

"Perhaps I would be able to assist you, sir. Do you mind if I ask what this is regarding?"

"Yes, I do. Have Mr. Uzumaki meet me before I leave."

"Yes, sir. I will pass along your request."

"Thank you." He hung up the phone. Not knowing how long he had, he ran into the bathroom to perform his morning ritual. Freshly showered and dressed, he took a more leisurely pace as he collected his belongings.

It was as he had very nearly finished packing his luggage that he heard a knock on his door. Suddenly, he was nervous. What if Naruto Uzumaki wasn't the hot and very interesting blond he spent part of his night with? He didn't know if he was the one who left the name and number on the paper. Maybe the note had been there before he and the blond arrived. He had not been paying that much attention to his room the previous night. He had been just a little bit distracted.

Swallowing his trepidation, he opened his door and greeted his visitor.

Naruto waited in the elevator as it ascended the tower of his hotel. Well...not his, but he had worked there for several years and would soon be promoted to manager if things continued going well. He bit his lip as the elevator stopped on the 17th floor. This made the situation he now found himself in very awkward.

He slept with a guest; not a firing offense, but it would certainly count against him if anyone should find out.

_'How the fuck did he figure out I work here? Beyond that, why did that sexy bastard have to "request" my presence instead of just calling my cell number like any normal person?'_

Approaching the door marked 1723, he took a deep breath before knocking. It took a little over a minute before the door opened. That deep breath was explosively expelled as he took in the man before him. Gods, he was beautiful.

"So, you're Naruto?" It took some effort, but he managed to keep his voice calm, barely expressing his curiosity.

Sasuke watched as the blond looked truly nervous for the first time in their short acquaintance. Those wonderful blue eyes refused to meet his own though the man did nod his head affirmatively.

"Would you like to come in?"

Biting his lip, and probably not even realizing he was doing it, Naruto nodded again and entered the suite. Sasuke closed the door behind them and then preceded him into the main room and sat on the sofa while directing Naruto to sit on the opposite lounge chair.

They sat there very aware of the other as each contemplated what they were supposed to do now. It was Naruto who broke the silence first.

"So, um, you asked for me?"

"You left your name for me." Sasuke deadpanned.

"And my number, my personal number, as in not-the-number-I-use-for-work, my job, what I should be doing right now. How the hell did you even figure out I worked here...or did you know already?" Blue eyes narrowed as he observed the raven with suspicion.

"Actually, it was an accident. I had just found and read your note when that girl from the front desk called. I couldn't believe it was really you until I opened the door." Sasuke didn't want this meeting to end because of any misunderstandings. He had also wondered if Naruto had known his identity and was looking for something, so he understood the other man's apprehension. Most of what made him able to open up so much last night was the anonymity. Perhaps it was the same for the blond.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed, "it is highly inappropriate to become involved with a hotel guest. I've never done anything like this before. If anybody found out my job could be in jeopardy. Why did you ask me here instead of calling me?"

As soon as Sasuke realized he had been fidgeting, he clasped his hands together and hoped Naruto hadn't noticed. How could he tell the man that he was so excited to see him again that he hadn't put much thought into the situation? He couldn't, his upbringing would not allow it. "I'm going to be leaving in a few hours and I wanted to see you first."

"I knew you weren't going to be around for long. I just...hoped that it wasn't going to be so soon that we'd have to say good-bye."

"I don't want it to be good-bye."

"Neither do I, but if you're leaving, what do you expect it to be? We don't really know each other and one night is not a foundation for a long distance relationship." Naruto held up his hand to avoid any interruptions. "Don't get me wrong, I like you, but what do you want?"

"I want you to go to dinner with me in three weeks when I come back."

Sasuke watched as the blond's mouth snapped shut and he blinked his eyes repeatedly like a moron. "What's the matter, idiot, never been asked out before?"

_'I don't believe this asshole! Who does he think he is calling me an idiot? And...is he smirking at me?'_ Golden brows lifted as he took in the almost teasing sparkle in the luxurious dark eyes that would not look away from him. _'Tease.'_ Shaking his head in amusement, he took out his cell phone. "What's your number, bastard?" Inwardly chuckling, Naruto was pleased to note that it was his turn to take the other man off guard.

Recovering quickly, Sasuke provided his phone number and email address. Once he was finished entering the information, Naruto put the phone away.

"Now that that's taken care of," Naruto grinned clapping his hands together. "So, Mr. – ahh?"

"Uchiha."

"Nice." Clearing his throat, the impish smile was replaced by a calm and purely professional exterior. "So, Mr. Uchiha, is there anything I can do for you to make your check-out of the hotel more agreeable?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Such as?"

"Well, we could use that last con-"

"Something that we have time for, you insatiable bastard."

"In that case," Sasuke motioned Naruto over. In a reversal of expressions, it was Sasuke whose eyes were twinkling while a smirk graced his lips. He was impressed by the other man's control, that professional mask didn't crack at all as Naruto approached him.

Without prompting, Naruto straddled the man's legs, his attitude blankly respectful and expectant. His position on Sasuke's lap aside, he appeared as though he were an employee awaiting orders. _ 'Or maybe something else?' _The young Uchiha had to keep his libido under control at the thoughts of naughty role-playing they could indulge in when given the time. However, now was the time to be serious.

"You asked me what I want, which is a date. What do you want, Naruto?"

The unexpected question was enough to make Naruto drop the emotionless façade while he contemplated his answer. Sasuke really enjoyed how quickly Naruto was willing to open himself up and yet, he somehow understood that this was not common for the blond at all. He knew he was being given a gift and he had a feeling that Naruto, himself, would not be able to explain why he was so trusting with the raven.

"I think it would be easier to say what I don't want. I don't want to be your whore that you visit when you can." Sasuke became very still at this, but allowed the blond to continue. "I don't want this to interfere with my job, I've worked too damn long to let it get screwed up. So, if you do come back, I don't want you to try to see me during my work hours." Naruto took a deep breath and tensed. Sasuke assumed what was really worrying the young man was coming next.

"Mostly, I don't want this to mean something to me if it's just sex to you."

They both sat there and despite their position, there was no arousal between them. Unconsciously, Sasuke's hands came up to rest upon the muscled thighs hidden by the blond's suit pants. When had this man become something that he wanted in his life? What did he want to happen between them? He cursed that he had to leave in just a few minutes because he would have appreciated the time to explore his feelings that had blindsided him.

"This stopped being about sex when I wanted your name." He took in Naruto's expression of amused disbelief and amended his statement. "Alright, it stopped being _just _about sex." He enjoyed watching those lovely lips tremble with suppressed amusement and momentarily allowed himself to remember those full lips in other situations.

"Look, I don't know what's going to happen and I don't have any plans. I came here for a job interview; after a bunch of really boring meetings, they offered me the job so I will be moving here in a few weeks. I'd like to see you when I'm settled and see what happens then. Ok?"

Sasuke held his breath as Naruto lightly pressed their foreheads together. He watched as blue eyes seemed to look into his soul and he hoped that the other man would be satisfied with what he finds. After a few moments, Naruto pulled back enough to bump their noses together, his breath fanning over Sasuke's lips. "I'd love to go to dinner with you when you come back."

Before they knew what happened, they were sharing their first truly soft kiss.

Hours later, Sasuke Uchiha sat in his first class seat looking out the window as the plane began its descent. He had graduated law school and finished his internship with the same firm his father had before him. Now, he was setting himself apart from his family and joining a law firm specializing in criminal defense. He found himself looking forward to the opportunities in front of him, as well as the excitement he felt when he thought of seeing his blond again.

He thought back to when Naruto escorted him down the elevator and to the front desk. Before the doors had opened and they were still alone together, Naruto had asked, "Sasuke, what is this?"

Inwardly he smiled as he remembered his response. "Let's find out."

The End.

A/N: Ok, so I had planned on the entire threeshot being just a bunch of sex during a one night stand. I didn't foresee the amount of emotions that were going to come up in the second chapter, it just wrote itself. So, instead of lovely smut in this chapter, I needed to resolve some of those issues.

However, if you all want some more of this story, I am thinking of a sequel which I plan to start working on shortly.

Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
